Many conventional drink bottles fail to protect the spout from damage and/or contamination when in a stowed or non-use configuration. Additionally, conventional drink bottles may also have complex valve or covering mechanisms necessary to manipulate in order to dispense the fluid in the container. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a drink bottle that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.